Summer Disaster
by AbitheuUnited
Summary: A summer at Hogwarts, a bunch of people who can't swim...and perhaps a bit of romance? Please R&R! By Mr. Fuzzbutt and The Girl Who Talks To Her Shoes.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Me and Aly do not any of the characters, but some of them are made up. All the items, spells and other stuff belong to the wonderful J.K. Rowling.

A/N:This chapter is by Aly...we will be switching positions each update. Enjoy!

Lily Evans sighed and rolled over on her blanket spread out on the grass. It was the summer holidays. To avoid seeing her 'pleasant' sister, she got permission to stay at Hogwarts for the summer. 16 year old Lily took off her sunglasses and looked around suspiciously. She had heard a wolf whistle, and that could only mean one thing...Pott-

"Hi, Evans!" Said a male voice right in her ear.

Lily sat up and faced James Potter with a scowl.

"What are _you_ doing here?" She said.

He grinned foolishly at her and sat down on her towel.

"I thought I'd stay for the summer, I mean, what a better way to examine your beautiful body!"

The remark was offensive, and shrewd, but as he said it, he looked at her in a way that sent shivers down her spine. He gave a contented little sigh and sat back.

"I swear, girls' bathing suits get skimpier every year."

She glared at him while blushing bright red. Lily had had enough. She shoved him off her towel, picked it up, and stalked away. She wished she hadn't bought that bikini. It was pretty skimpy, but it didn't give him a reason to comment on it! She walked so furiously, so lost in thought that she didn't notice the rock, and when she did, Lily was already plunging into the lake.

A/N:Soo...how'd you like the intro? It is short, but work with us...we're busy just like you. Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:Don't own anything.

A/N: I finally have enough inspiration to write one chapter. Don't tell my mom, but I forgot to do what she told me to do while I was writing this chapter.-Leiah

P.S. Aly(my friend) wrote the last chapter. I didn't.

James got back up into a sitting position. He groaned. That punch in the arm Lily gave him was quite strong and it left a deep welt.

_That girl has some anger issues_, James thought. _On second thought, she's really cute when she's angry._

James was cut off from his deep thinking by a scream.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGHHHH!"

That scream sounded familiar...wait! That was Lily's scream!

"LILY? WHERE ARE YOU!" James yelled.

"In the lake."

He looked in front of him. There, a few yards away, was Lily, splashing in the lake trying to float in the water.

"Lily! I'll come save you!"

Lily blushed.

"No! Don't come! The squid will get you too!"

James of course protested.

"No, Lily! I must save you even if I have to sacrifice my own life!" He said dramatically.

"Please! Do not come in and save me."

He stopped in his tracks. "And why not?"

"I'm...um...eh..." Lily stuttered.

"Out with it!"

"I...I...lost my bathing suit."

pause

James coughed. Lily had finally gotten the squid to let go of her.

"Well..." said James.

"So..."

"Why don't I get Twilight to help me?" He suggested.

"Is she here?'' Lily asked.

"Yeah."

"Go get her! And please tell her to get me some clothes!"

James ran across the yard to the main entrance. He pushed on one of the humongous doors. But, unfortunately, he failed to open it.

"Why won't the doors open?"

A/N:And that's where my brain stopped spitting out words to write/type. Thank you to the readers who lifted my spirits up a notch. I was really down. I lost my usual randomness and stopped talking to Aly for a while. But I'm thankfully back. I'd prefer that if people want to say bad things about me and Aly's, writing send them don't have to review if you don't want to, but it would be appreciated. (Woah, font malfunction.) Thanks.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Okay, Aly's gone somewhere and refuses to update right now. I'll do this chapter and the next since, well, she's just not here. Okay, on with the story!

-**Leiah**

"The doors won't open!" yelled Lily who was now feeling numb all over.

"It seems as though they're stopped up by something or they're just locked!" James yelled back out to her.

Lily tried to think of another way for James to get inside. He couldn't go through a window...there couldn't be any trapdoors...the garden entrance!

"Hey, Potter! You can go through the garden doors!" she called out.

Lily noticed no one was there. Then, she saw the foot of James Potter heading around the corner to where the the garden maze was. Lily was happy for the first time in her life about something he was doing. He was actually helping her instead of pranking her.

_This is a first for me_, Lily thought. _Falling into the lake, losing my bikini, getting locked outside of Hogwarts, and Potter helping me makes a very exciting day already. Though I can still wonder if Potter was being truthful about Twilight being here..._

Twilight was Lily's best friend who was also a Muggle-born. It was like destiny made them spill Pickled Slugs and Wolf Saliva all over eachother.(They _did_ get the stains out) Their mothers had been in High School and College together, but had lost contact when they graduated. And then, years later, their daughters meet up and spill slimy stuff all over themselves.

_If Twilight weren't here, I don't know what I would do! She's been with me through all my troubles!_

Lily decided to move around a little to shake off the numbness. She dog-paddled around the lake she got tired. A half hour later Lily's stomach began to growl. She was getting very hungry.

_I hope they bring towels clothes and food when they come back_, Lily mused. _And I hope I can apologize to James for everything I've done to him..._

Deep within her soul, she felt a fire, a passion, rising up, warming her. She realized that she loved, not loathed, James Potter. And then...she sang.

"_So many nights, I'd sit by my window,  
Waiting for someone to sing me his song.  
So many dreams, I kept deep inside me,  
Alone in the dark, now you've come along._

And you light up my life,  
You give me hope, to carry on.  
You light up my days  
And fill my nights with song.

Rollin' at sea, adrift on the waters  
Could it be finally, I'm turning for home  
Finally a chance to say, "Hey, I Love You"  
Never again to be all alone.

And you light up my life,  
You give me hope, to carry on.  
You light up my days  
And fill my nights with song.

You, You light up my life  
You give me hope to carry on  
You light up my days  
And fill my nights with song  
It can't be wrong, when it feels so right

Cause you, you light up my life."

A/N: Alas, Lily is left alone to think, sing, and be numb. And hungry. I, too, am hungry. I am awake at 4 o' clock, pulling an all nighter...again. Well, at least I'm updating...

Thanks to the people who helped me in my time of need(anonymous, Wenham-Wonderer,MaDAnDCrZy, and Anna). And the ones who sent hate mail are actually appreciated by Aly because she likes to tell them off. Not all the time because that's not like her. If I were Aly, I would say hate mail is encouraged...probably. Okay...hate mail and reviews and suggestions are accepted at all times. Thanks! (I'm sorry if this chapter is too short, I lacking a lot of sleep. :P)


End file.
